


Under The Stars

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Silver Dragon [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Silas found Saphira twirling around an empty field, eyes focused on the stars above.





	

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, my avatar (to avoid confusion) is called Saphira.

Silas found Saphira twirling around an empty field, eyes focused on the stars above. She was wearing a lavender dress instead of her armour, allowing her to move more freely. Even so, she tripped, stumbling towards Silas and crashing into him with all the grace of a falling tree, sending them both tumbling to the ground. She broke into a carefree laugh she rolled off Silas and helped him up. When they were both standing Silas bowed, offering his hand.  
“May I have this dance, my lady?” He asked. Saphira grinned, taking his hand and tugging him closer.  
“Of course.”


End file.
